Sumosoftinc
Nathanael Samuel (born August 20, 1997) better known Sumosoftinc (also known as Sumosoftinc Productions) is an elevator filmer from Jakarta, Indonesia. History Sumosoft Productions International Indonesia (first generation) Samuel has liked elevators since he was 5 years old. He started filming elevator in 2011 and uploaded his first video to YouTube on August 30, 2011. His filming production, Sumosoft Production International Indonesia was also established at the same date. At that time, he usually film elevators using BlackBerry 8520 which has a video quality of 240p (very low). He started it's very first international trip on September 2011 to Bangkok and Pattaya, Thailand. Then in December 2011 - January 2012 SPII went back to Thailand (Bangkok and Phuket) to take more and more elevators in Thailand. Later in June 2012, SPII went to China (Hong Kong - Shenzhen - Macau) and in July 2012 to Singapore On March 2012, SPII started using a digital camera, Olympus VG120 for elevator filming to replace the previous BlackBerry 8520. The new camera can record at 720p. On April 30, 2012, he launched a secondary channel sumosoftofftopic to contains off-topic and animated elevator videos. The previous BlackBerry 8520 phone was finally replaced by a new BlackBerry 9320, which can record at 480p. NS Media International On October 2012, Sumosoft Productions International Indonesia changed its name to NS Media International. On December 2012, he began filming elevators with Amarvasandani in Mall of Indonesia and Kelapa Gading Square - Santa Monica Tower, Jakarta. Later on June 2013, he filmed elevators with TG97Elevators in Central Park Mall, Central Park Residences, and APL Tower, Jakarta, and on July 2013, in WTC I and II, Plaza Indonesia and Grand Indonesia Shopping Town. On December 15, 2013, he filmed his first "elevator trio" video with IDLift3000 and TG97Elevators. SX320 Productions On April 2014, NS Media International Indonesia changed its name to SX320 Productions International. Sumosoftinc Productions (current) On July 2014 because of some reasons, Sumosoftinc Productions has been revived. On the 18th June, 2019, he decide follow the EVTT's solution and providing the Indonesian translation on the title and descriptionStarting tomorrow (June 18th, 2019), new videos will have Indonesian translation on the title and description. Which is the second channel providing the localized title and description to the respective viewers. Networks Sumosoftinc also has # # Weebly-hosted website (Sumosoftinc Productions Website) # Facebook page (Sumosoftinc Productions) # # Instagram (Sumosoftinc Productions) Filming devices used *BlackBerry 8520 (August 2011 - June 2012) *Olympus VG120 (March 2012 - December 31, 2015) *BlackBerry 9320 (June 2012 - October 2013)Discontinued because it's missing in October 2013 *Mito Fantasy A50 (November 2013 - December 9, 2014) *Mito Fantasy Mini A260 (June 22nd, 2015 - 2016) *Nikon Coolpix L31 (February 19, 2016 - 2017) *Evercoss A74A (2016) *Xiaomi Mi 4 (2017) *Mito A19 (2017-2018) *Xiaomi Redmi Note 2 (2018 - June 2019) *Asus ZenFone Max M2 (June 2019 - pesent) Trivia *His first destination dispatch elevator was first filmed in APL Tower, Jakarta, which was a Schindler Miconic 10. *He once got trapped in an old Hyundai freight elevator in Pluit Village, Jakarta for several minutes. *The other elevator filmers he has filmed elevators with are Amarvasandani (December 2012 and June 2014), TG97Elevators (various times), IDLift3000 (October 2013 and November 2015), and JC 95 Elevators (various times). *From late 2012 to early 2013, he started to use opening signatures every time he starts filming elevators. There are three opening signatures that he used; a school ID card, a church member card, and a Timezone Powercard *From May 2013, he started to use his BCA Flazz card as opening signature. *His channel is currently the largest in Indonesia, As of 2019, his channel has more than 2000 videos uploaded and 1400 subscribers. **He is also the second most subscribed elevator filmer in Indonesia after IDLift3000. *On December 15, 2013, he recorded Indonesia's first elevator trio with TG97Elevators and SchindlerLift1874 at Pondok Indah Mall complex. On April 18, 2015, he recorded Indonesia's second elevator trio with TG97Elevators and JC 95 Elevators at Grand Indonesia and Plaza Indonesia *On June 22, 2015, he recorded the first Elevator Quad in Indonesia with VR303 Elevators, TG97Elevators and JC 95 Productions at Pusat Niaga JI Expo *He is the first Indonesian elevator filmer who filmed a Schindler PORT elevator, which was at DBS Tower in Jakarta. *He is the first person in the elevator community to discover and film Hyundai Destination Selecting System destination dispatch elevator. He film it in Citicon Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia.Hyundai Destination Dispatch Traction Elevators at Citicon Tower, Jakarta * His latest elevator meetup happened on May 24, 2016, with TG97Elevators, in Sudirman and Kemang, Jakarta. * He is also the first elevator enthusiast in Indonesia who have been invited by an elevator company (which was Schindler). External links *Sumosoftinc YouTube channel *Sumosoftinc Blahblah YouTube Channel *Sumosoftinc Productions website Category:Elevator filmers from Indonesia Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator-related website founder Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page Category:Elevator filmers who has Twitter